


Carmen

by youkkai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkkai/pseuds/youkkai
Summary: She realized, after years of suffering, that the way of the world was that everyone had received at least some will to live. She had struggled to find any since early on. Maybe it was time to give up.
Kudos: 1





	Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen is an OC I created at adolescence. I know original works aren't hyped, but, since I hold her so dear to my heart, I'll try posting as regularly as possible. I hope you enjoy it.

Carmen's throat hurt after she screamed mercilessly into the pillow. Her dark eyes had been sore almost since she had woken up. She did not remove her face off the damp cloth.

Someone was banging at her door: Possibly one of her parents trying to get her to school, although she was already a couple of hours late. Her mirror laid broken, damned against the floor since the day before.

Carmen did not want to get up her bed. It was not comfortable being there, but she couldn't gather the energy necessary to do more than to wipe her reddened cheeks. She wondered if a whale would be able to hear the ugly, high-pitched sound she made.


End file.
